I saw Him
by Now.Get.This
Summary: COMPLETE. Ponyboys kids see a ghost. PART 2: Steve and Soda see a ghost.
1. Katie, Anna and Ponyboy

**I saw Him.**

**Ponyboys P.O.V**

I had come home from work to find the house quiet. Something's wrong, I thought as I went to the kitchen. Anna and Katie were sitting at the table talking about something private, because as soon as they saw me they stopped talking.

"Hey dad." Anna said. Anna's 18 and Katie is 15.

"Hey." I said. I took one last look at them and went into my and Julies bedroom to get changed. I could hear them talking again, in an even lower voice this time. I went back out to the kitchen to start cooking the chicken we were to have for dinner. I had finished cooking everything just as Julie came home. Katie and Anna set the table and we sat down to eat. I sat next to Julie with Anna and Katie opposite us.

"Could you shut the bedroom door, there's a breeze coming through." Julie said. Anna and Katie looked at each other, trying to hide their smiles. I looked into Katie's bedroom, no window was open. That was weird. But I shut the door anyway.

Later that night Julie was in the lounge room watching TV. Anna and Katie were in Katie's room, talking in low whispers again. I decided to find out what they were talking about. I went in and shut the door.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" I asked, sitting on Katie's bed. They looked at each other.

"Ok, well the other day I was sitting in here, at my desk." Katie said. I looked at her desk. Books and homework were piled all over it and her favorite picture was hanging over it. 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' by Helnwein. We found it at some store when Katie was 8 and she had to have it. I looked back at Katie. "And then out the corner of my eye I see someone standing behind me. I mean I saw their reflection in the picture." she said, pointing at the picture on the wall. "Then I looked up and I couldn't see them anymore. And I felt a breeze go past me, as if someone walked by." she said.

"Well, did you see what they looked like?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was small and he had black hair. He was wearing a jeans-jacket and a black t-shirt. But I couldn't see below his waist."

"Really?' I asked. My heart pounded in my chest. They saw Johnny.

"I saw him too. Last week I was home alone and I was watching TV. Then I turned it off and I saw him in the TV." Anna said. "I bet it was like someone we know whose died."

"Was he dressed the same as when Katie saw him?' I asked Anna. She nodded. "I know who it is."

"Who?" Katie asked.

"It was Johnny, my friend. He died when he was 16." I said. No tears came to my eyes. I could talk about Johnny without crying now.

"Oh, sorry." Anna said. I nodded. I was jealous. Johnny had only ever visited me once. When I was 17. I was in the bathroom getting dressed. I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around but no one was there. I still felt as if someone was there. So I finished getting dressed and I walked out into the hallway. As I passed a photo of Darry, Soda, our parents and I, I saw him. He was staring at me. No expression on his face. Since then I hadn't seen him. I hadn't told anyone about this. I wasn't scared to see him, I wanted to see him. But the thing I wondered about this was did anyone ever see Dally?


	2. Steve and Soda

**I saw Him. Part 2.**

**Steve's P.O.V**

I was sitting out in the sun when I heard footsteps. I was at the DX, out the back, where the garage was. I had been working on this car all day and needed a break. I turned around and looked everywhere but it was just me. I shrugged it off and took another drag. More footsteps.

"Very funny Soda." I said, hoping it really was him. But he didn't come out of his hiding place. I couldn't even hear him trying not to laugh. I was getting a little freaked out by now. Surely there was no such thing as ghosts. And it was the middle of the day. The sun was shining brightly and I couldn't get rid of the feeling of being watched. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. I took one last look around and ran to the gas pumps where Soda was working today. I waited until his customer left and then I went up to him.

"Soda you have to come with me." I said. He looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just please. You're my friend, so you have to come." I said. He looked as if he was going to laugh, but he held it back 'cause we're best friends. He followed me to the garage. I stood at the door and turned to Soda.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I ask him. He looks at me like I'm crazy before he answers.

"No."

"Ok whatever. But before I was sitting here. I heard footsteps. I thought it was you but there was no one there." I said. I held my breath as I waited for him to answer.

"Fine, I'll stay." We went into the garage and he sat down, leaning against the wall. Then we heard the footsteps again. Soda looked at me, alarmed. Then we saw him. Dallas Winston. He was leaning against the door frame, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. He was staring at us, with those eyes. I smiled at him and then he vanished. I looked at Soda who was white.

"Oh my god." he said.

"Told you so." he nodded.

"But let's not tell no one. They'll think we're mad."

"Yeah sure." I said. I went back to fixing the car. Forgetting that this ever even scared me.

"I didn't know you could see them in daylight." he mumbled.


End file.
